Four Elements
by Anime Insaniac
Summary: A man appears in Ba Sing Se and carries a mysterious aura around him. He wishes to assist the Avatar in his quest, but who is he? More importantly, what is his connection with the Avatar's group? Kataang Toko and many more.
1. Prologue: The Mysterious Usui

**Four Elements**

Now this is merely a pilot chapter to see how well this fic could be, one good review is all I need. I'm not sure myself whether or not Avatar is an anime but if it isn't it's closest animated thing on television without being one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be broke.

Prologue: The Mysterious Usui

* * *

In the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se, three nomad-looking people were walking down the market, searching each stand to see what would be best for their's and their companion's food for the time being.

The one who appeared to be leading the trio was in the middle when it came to height and from the way he carried himself, it seemed as if he had been through battle more times than he probably would have liked to.

"Tell me again why I'm accompanying you two," the tallest said impatiently.

"Because first off, I still don't completely trust you," the one leading answered. "Your actions at the North Pole still make me wonder if I should have saved you, you're out here so I can keep an eye on you," he paused. After a few seconds he said, "Besides having three people helps not only against pick-pockets, also a triangle formation if we were attacked by a number of people. And finally if it were just the two of us," he said, indicating the shortest one, "we'd be attacked by thieves thinking they were fighting helpless old men, we'd be forced to defend ourselves, and, as a result, draw attention, which is the last thing we need."

"That still doesn't explain why you don't bring the senile old king instead of him," the tallest said pointing to the shortest of the group with a tad less impatience.

"Although the 'senile old king', as you put it, is powerful, he is too easy to recognize in a place like this," the leading one said. "I'm not known by many earth benders, or by many at all. Only the soldiers and five individuals living here as civilians currently would recognize you, and that's only if they had left the city and battled you and/or were searching for you in specific. And the monk has been here before, but that was over a hundred years ago, very few are alive to recognize him," he finished and looked at the variety of food.

The final companion, who was indeed the shortest, but only by about an inch and a half or so, was looking at the ground while crouching down.(I'll be knowing each of them as leader, tall and short until their names are mentioned, and for those who think they know who each is, change the names in your head)

"You know you really shouldn't be crouching like that at your age," leader said. "What's got you so interested that you risk your bones?" he asked half-jokingly

"There is an indentation in the ground," short responded and examined it further. After a few second he said, "Hmmm, this looks like a footprint, and a familiar one at that."

"You don't say," leader responded.

"It looks like the footprint of that flying animal the Avatar always rides," tall said after glancing at it.

"He's right," short said, "this it definitely the footprint of a sky bison, seems to be fully grown as well."

"I had a feeling that one of his friends had literally been taken from him," leader said. "He's most likely underground, it's best not to do this now, let's finish gathering the supplies and come back with our allies later tonight if possible," he finished and started walking to where they were staying currently. His two companions followed.

After a few minutes of walking tall got impatient again and asked leader something that was on his mind, "I've been wanting to know, how exactly were you so sure that the Avatar was coming here?"

"My reincarnation is traveling with him and I know a few of the things that she knows," leader answered. "There are three altogether in that group, making a total of four people and a lemur currently," he finished.

He nodded and then asked, "Also, why did you help those warriors against the Fire Lord's daughter? They seemed to be holding their own against Azula and her group."

"It's better to have someone on your side who can hold their own against advanced fighting and fire bending then let them die right then and there," leader answered. "Besides, they were fighting a losing battle, they need more training and battle experience before being able to fight evenly against, let alone defeat, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee," he finished.

After a few more minutes and some bumping with a few people due to crowded streets, the three of them were in an alleyway, leader looked to see if anyone was around. After a few checks he tapped his foot and the three of them descended through the earth bending that leader was using. When they were deep enough leader closed the gap made through their descension and made sure it was thick and stable enough to keep from arousing suspicion from anyone who wasn't aware of it.

After leader had finished closing the gap, tall held out his hand and a flame ignited in it. With this tall lead the way through the downward passage the three were taking, during which leader was complimenting tall on his improvement on control.

A few more minutes passed as they made it to a huge chamber filled with people, mostly ones without hair and arrow tattoos on their heads and hands. Tall stopped his fire because the chamber itself was well lit.

"Well Usui, did you get anything more than food?" an old and insane sounding voice asked.

Leader or now Usui responded by lowering the hood of his cloak revealing a man who looked increasingly aged with shoulder-length grey hair and deep blue eyes, "Indeed I have Bumi. Sorry again for having to divert you from your initial plan at Omashu. Of course once they found out you could still bend, your plan was kind of ruined."

"Well enough of the apologies," the Omashu king said. "What did you learn?"

"It appears that the young Avatar, Aang is currently in the city," Usui informed the group.

"Anything else?" a man with white mop-like hair and a pointed beard asked.

"Yes Jeong Jeong," Usui said, "the Fire Nation fugitives of the royal family, the prince, Zuko and the Dragon of the West, Iroh are also here as well as some led by a boy who believes his group to be freedom fighters. I slipped Iroh and the freedom fighter's leader, Jet, a message to meet at certain area. Iroh no doubt is aware of the message right when I gave it to him, Jet will most likely be aware in a few hours, if that long." Usui paused and let what he told them sink in, after a few second more he continued, "Finally, you are most likely aware that the citizens of the city are not aware of the war due to the king's Grand Secretariat, Long Feng's usage of the Dai Li and his own ability of hypnosis. But due to some evidence the three of us have found as well as something else I've picked from Long Feng's pocket, I believe that we need to take action by speaking with the king of treason against the Avatar."

"And what incriminating evidence did you take to suggest we take such extreme measures," short said, surprised by Usui's words.

Usui reached into his cloak a pulled out a small object, "Do you know what this is Gyatso?" he asked holding the object in front of Gyatso's face.

Gyatso took the object and studied it only to drop it in even more surprise, "This is a sky bison summoning whistle. Why would Long Feng have one?"

Usui picked up the whistle and said, "To lure Appa to him, we'll have to show some more incriminating evidence to the king when we tell him. There's one other thing."

"And what is that?" Bumi asked curiously.

"Aang's group has information on the date of the next solar eclipse, though it did cost them," Usui said regretfully.

"And what did it cost them?" the Omashu king asked.

"Appa was captured by a group of desert earth benders when they were gathering the information," Usui said. "Under normal circumstances Appa would have gone with them, but due to an incident of betrayal of trust thanks initially to a certain someone at the great spirit library, and the fact that Aang's group was forced to do the same, his earth bending teacher had to keep the library from going into the Spirit World long enough for the group to escape from the library. The fact that Aang's teacher is blind is one problem, the other was that she couldn't hold the library up and save Appa at the same time. Because she is blind, earth bending is perfect for her in that she can find others through the vibrations in the earth, but she really can't feel vibrations in a desert," he finished.

"Given the circumstances, I suppose we'll have to tell the king about this treason, but first we'll need to find Appa, that will be evidence enough," Gyatso said.

"It wouldn't hurt if we also had an influential person to help sway the king," Jeong Jeong said looking towards Bumi.

"I understand," Bumi responded, "but we'll need to figure out where Appa is without anyone catching on."

"We'll have to let Aang and the group know about us, about me," Usui said. He closed his eyes, "And about themselves."

* * *

End of Chapter

This is only a pilot chapter to see if I should continue, I've brought in the fire master, Jeong Jeong, who was suppose to teach Aang at one point, in the group as well as the King of Omashu, Earth Bending Master, and long time friend of Aang, Bumi. These and many more are apart of a group led by Usui. Read and Review if you want to find out more. My motto for fics is that only one good review is necessary for me to continue.


	2. Chapter 1: Making Oneself Known To Some

**Four Elements**

April 16, 2007

I got a good review from someone I respect as an author, so continuing isn't a necessity; however it is my pleasure.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be broke.

Chapter 1: Making Oneself Known To Some

* * *

It was around midnight and a 16-year old male with a burn scar around his left eye and an old man with him were at a fountain in the city of Ba Sing Se.

"What are we doing here uncle?" the 16-year old asked impatiently.

"Patience Lee, we will get our answers soon," the old man said.

Another group approached the area where the one known as Lee and his uncle were.

His uncle turned to the group and said cheerily, "Aren't you the band of freedom fighters going against the Fire Nation."

"Yes," Lee said. "Your name is Jet if I remember correctly," he finished indicating the leader of the group.

"Yes, you two are Lee and Mushi," Jet said, though he seemed angry at them. "And what are you doing here?" he asked rudely.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but we received a notice telling us to come to this location," Lee responded. "Now what reason do you have for being here?" he asked.

"Strangely enough, we received a note ouselves," Jet answered. "Now for what reason would someone want us to be here?"

"That question will be answered soon," a male, insane-sounding, voice said from the shadows. He twitched his hand slightly and a gap suddenly openned under the freedom fighters, Lee, and Mushi, causing them to fall in. Shortly after they fell through Bumi closed the gap, leaving no trace of there being one. He then reached into an inner pocket and moved himself to find his air-bending friend while pulling out a piece of paper.

With Lee and the others...

Right after they fell through, they landed on a slide-like slant, after a few seconds the group landed rather softly considering the speeds they were going. Lee checked and noticed that they landed on some sand, which softenned their landing.

A man in a tan cloak walked toward them and smiled, "I'd hoped Bumi was gentle with the initial landing on the slide down."

Mushi stood up and asked, "Bumi, the king of Omashu? I thought he was captured."

"He was Iroh," the man said. "But given that his element of surprise was unintentionally taken away when the family currently ruling Omashu found out that he could still bend while imprisoned, he decided to assist me and my plans for a bit," he finished his explanation.

"And what plans might you have?" Lee asked. His eyes then widened in realization, "And how did you know my uncle's name?"

"Oh, forgive me for my rudeness young prince," the man responded. He then raised his right hand and a small earth platform rose up beside him, he held both hands in front of him and all the weapons and such the group had moved to his hand and he placed them each on the platform when they reached either of his hands. "Just a safety precautions incase one of you decides to attack me or one another, this is the most advance method of earthbending, metal is a mineral from the earth so bending it takes more concentration for those who lack the necessary experience," he explained.

"So I take it you're the one who slipped the note inside my pocket when we bumped into each other?" Iroh said, figuring it was useless to hide the truth in this situation.

"Yes, my name is Usui," he responded. "And other than the fact that Zuko and yourself as well as the freedom fighters will be able to assist in the war, Zuko especially will play a key-role in fighting, unlike myself. You can also assist with a current situation concerning the young Avatar, Aang, who is currently in Ba Sing Se. Bumi is watching over him as we speak," Usui finished.

"So you know who Zuko is?" Iroh asked. Usui nodded. Iroh then asked with peeked curiousitys, "Why won't you be assisting with the fighting in the war?"

Usui sighed, "My time will be up before then, my power has been weakening for the past twelve years, I have another month, if that long."

"What is taking so long?" an old man walked in to see what was wrong.

"Oh, hello Jeong Jeong," Iroh said approaching the fellow fire bender. "It's been a long time."

"Yes it has, and given the circumstances, I don't think offering tea would be appropriate," Jeong Jeong answered with a cheerful expression for a change. "Especially considering we have someone here who hates all firebenders with a passion," he finished.

Everyone looked at Jet.

Usui then said, "I see no logical explanation for hating all firebenders, especially when there are a few in your company at the moment."

"If you knew what the Fire Nation did to me, you wouldn't blame me for my hatred," Jet said coldly whilst crossing his arms.

"There once was a boy whose parents opposed the Fire Nation and its ideals," Usui started, "He and his parents were attacked and his parents were tortured in front of him while he was in hiding. They were killed without remorse by the Prince and Admiral Ozai before he became the Fire Lord. If that wasn't enough, they discovered and tortured him to the brink of death and insanity, and were about to execute you when a mysterious fighter wielding a pair of tonfas stepped up and rendered every one of Ozai's soldiers unconcious. After being severly injured by the fighter, Ozai ran, leaving his men behind while swearing his revenge for the humiliation. Ozai never got his revenge, because the fighter vanished shortly without a trace. The boy was inspired and decided to train himself, he gathered himself a band of fighters to assist in bringing down the Fire Nation," Usui finished.

Jet looked at Usui in shock, "How are you aware of my past? I never told anyone."

Usui reached into his cloak and pulled out a pair of steel tonfas, shocking Jet even more, "This world is a great deal smaller than you think. Especially for someone who has lived as long as I have."

Just then Bumi jumped out from the floor, surprising everyone but Usui and Jeong Jeong, "The message has been delivered. There was a young female earthbender with them, perhaps she is Aang's teacher. There was, however, something familiar about her."

"There should be," Usui informed, "she's Lao Bei Fong's daughter, Toph."

"Hmmm, that explains it," Bumi responded. "She was the one I gave the message to."

"I have my doubts that she remembers who you are considering how long it's been since she's been to Omashu," Usui stated with a thought. He noticed the curious looks everyone gave him and spoke out, "The message Bumi delivered is a simple hint to point Aang in the right direction about a friend he's looking for."

Although curious the two groups left it at that.

Usui led his guests into the main chamber of the catacombs they were in. Usui waved his arm as a signal stating that there was no problems and the Air Nomads all revealed themselves much to Zuko's, Iroh's, and the Freedom Fighters' surprise.

"I thought the Air Nomads were all but wiped out," Zuko said with unhidden shock in his voice. After seeing only one Airbender throughout the world seeing this many would surprise anyone.

"I came to the same conclusion as well," Iroh stated. He noticed that some of the monks were having some form of tea(I don't know many types of tea so bare with me on this) and walked over to see if he could have some.

Zuko snorted at this.

"It appears some people here know how to enjoy themselves," an old waterbender brought some attention to himself.

Iroh looked at him and asked, "Aren't you the Waterbending Master from the North Pole?"

He bowed to Iroh and introduced himself, "I am, and my name is Pakku. You are Iroh, the Dragon of the West, yes?"

"Indeed I am," Iroh said before sipping the tea. Iroh gave an appreciative smile and said, "Truly a well made pot, it just needs some heating," and with that he put his hand over the cup he had and when he took it off steam was being emitted from the top of the cup.

"I thought you were firebenders," Jet stated accusingly.

"Being angry at me or my nephew for the injustices my brother has caused you will not do anything for you except put you in a bad situation," Iroh said matter-of-factly. He then took another sip of his tea.

"Although uncle doesn't take most things very seriously he does have a point," Zuko responded.

Jet just snorted while folding his arms, turned around and sat down folding his legs.

Usui chuckled at his actions, "You'd think two people with rivaling tempers would hit it off better."

"Either that or find out who can get angrier," Iroh added with his own chuckles.

"Enough of this," Usui stated. "I invited you here so that you would know of our existence. Now that this has all been said and done I will return you back to the surface. Follow me," he stated as he started walking.

Zuko, Iroh and the Freedom Fighters followed.

"A little light please," Usui said and Iroh responded by openning his hand and holding a flame up.

Jet glared at him.

"To hold a grudge against all when you were only wronged by one of their kind is pointless," Iroh stated.

After a few minutes Usui held his hand up and eveyone stopped.

"Flame out please," Usui stated while tapping his footing, the platform they were standing on rose.

Iroh closed his hand.

A few seconds later Usui moved his hand to the side and the earth moved aside.

Everyone could now clearly see the night sky.

"You three can go back to what you were doing," Usui said to Jet, Longshot and Smellerbee.

The three left.

Usui pulled out a message from his cloak, "Zuko, you have to make a final decision as to whether or not you want to read this message, because the moment you read it is the moment you have made your final decision to remove Ozai from his position as Fire Lord." He then placed the message in Zuko's hand.

"I will honor that request," Zuko stated while closing his fist.

-

Back in the catacombs a person had been watching the retreating form of Zuko, there was a tear their eyes from pride and sorrow. Pride in that he is finally close to living peacefully and sorrow for the confusion he is going through and for the burn scar on his face.

"I hope you make the best decision for yourself Zuko," they said.

"My Lady," tall said from behind her. "You'd best be getting some sleep."

"Right," she said and followed tall back to her resting area.

* * *

End Of Chapter.

I know, kind of short for taking a while to update, but I'm bad with bringing plots out so it may take a while for my ideas to be brought out. If you can figure out who tall is then you could most likely figure out who was watching Zuko. As if it isn't obvious.

Anyway R&R


	3. Chapter 2: Secret Plans

**Four Elements**

More people than I though seem to be enjoying my story, I believe that will be enough to continue my story even more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be broke.

And I'm jumping to the battle of Zuko and Azula vs Aang and Katara.

Chapter 2: Secret Plans

* * *

It was the final battle for Ba Sing Se and it appeared as though the forces of Zuko and Azula were evenly matched against Aang and Katara. 

Just then the Dai Li appeared and all hope for Aang and Katara seemed lost.

Azula smirked as the battle turned to her favor.

Zuko smirked for what seems to have been the same reason.

Katara prepared herself for facing multiple enemies.

Aang just muttered, "I'm sorry Katara." He then surrounded himself in the crystal substance beneath the city.

Just then Usui appeared from out of the ground and brought everyone but Aang's attention to himself. He snapped his fingers and pointed to Azula.

Azula was curious as to why this newcomer to the battle did what he did but was snapped out of her thoughts when she was surrounded to the neck by the crystals. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded as the Dai Li surrounded her should she find a way to break out of her containment.

Just then Aang broke out of his in the almost perfect Avatar state.

Usui responded by jumping up to Aang's height, which amazed everyone but the Dai Li and Aang, who was still in deep concentration, he then raised his fist and punched Aang right out of his concentration and across the chamber, where he crashed into one of the walls.

"Aang!" Katara shouted as she rushed over to see if he was alright.

"He'll be fine," Usui called out, "Roku could take a beating ten times worse than that. But if you want to be sure," he then snapped his finger again and some of the Dai Li ran over and started bending all the rumble that had fallen due to the crash, off of Aang.

When Katara saw him she bent some water and splashed it onto him to bring him back to consciousness.

It did the trick.

"Woah," was Aang's first word as he sat up and started holding his throbbing skull. "What hit me?"

"I believe it would be correct to ask _who_ hit you," Usui stated as he was walking over.

Zuko kept watch over Azula along with the rest of the Dai Li.

"That who was me," Usui stated, looking Aang in the eye. Usui had a very serious look on his face, "Aren't you the desperate and daring one, attempting to go into a complete Avatar state. It was a good thing I stopped it, had it been anyone else, your instinctual defenses would have been too quick for them."

"Why did you stop me!?" Aang half shouted but was partially glad that he was stopped.

"I'm sure you are aware of, first, the price and, second, the risk of going into the Avatar state," Usui replied. "There was no need to let desperation get the better of you."

"We were vastly outnumbered, the Dai Li, Zuko and Azula," Aang stated not breaking eye-contact with Usui. It was then that he noticed that no one was attacking yet he was surrounded by Dai Li soldiers and he was well within striking distance of Zuko. "Why aren't we being attacked?"

"This is how you stall her?" Usui called out, turning his head in Zuko's direction. "Although a good idea, I don't think risking your comrad's trust is the best method," he finished with a smirk that, for some reason, reminded Aang and Katara of Toph.

"STALL!!!?" shouted an angry Azula at her brother. "YOU WERE FIGHTING ALONGSIDE ME TO KEEP ME HERE!!!?"

"You would have ran if I had shown my true alliance," Zuko responded simply. "You never fight a battle unless you believe that you can win. As the saying goes _You must deceive your friends before you can deceive your enemies_."

"He's right," Usui called out while walking in he siblings' direction. "You never had a chance in this city, the Dai Li aren't loyal to you. They weren't even loyal to Long Feng, they only followed either of your orders because it was the command of the one who gave them hope, purpose and who taught them true values among other things, and they were only given those orders so that you would be exposed as the princess of the Fire Nation instead of the Kiyoshi Warriors you and your associates were posing as."

It was then that the rest of the group entered the chamber.

Sokka was confused that there was no battle going on considering the Dai Li were everywhere, "Did I miss something? Because I thought the Dai Li were against us." He then spotted Zuko standing with no form of bonds restraining him and Azula imprisoned up to her neck in crystals, "I think I missed more than I thought, because, last I checked, the Dai Li were under Azula's command. And why is Zuko here?"

"Destiny is inescapable," Usui stated as he turned towards them. "All of you being in the capital city of Ba Sing Se is not a coincidence. I have lived long enough to know that there is no such thing as coincidence."

"Is that you Usui?" the Earth King asked, stepping forward and readjusting his glases to get a better look.

Usui bowed in respect, "It's been a while your highness, the last I saw you your father still had the position as king. I trust you've been keeping up with all of your studies."

"Actually, I have," the king responded. "They were some of the only things about me that the Dai Li kept from Long Feng."

"It was our pleasure, your majesty," one of the Dai Li spoke up.

"Are you saying that you knew Long Feng was a traitor?" Sokka asked slightly annoyed.

"Actually no," the Earth King responded. "I'm not the kind of person to arrest anyone without any form of evidence, especially for a high crime such as treason. I had suspicions about my former secretarian but I had nothing to follow up on. The king's word is law, that is not justice in my opinion or the opinion of my ancestors which is why the council of Ba Sing Se exists, so that the king's decisions, if no just reasons are found, can be overruled."

"It appears as though the Earth King is a great deal more intelligent than he lets on," a voice stated from behind everyone else.

"Ah, the former general and Dragon of the West, Iroh," the king stated. "I've been wanting to meet you for some time, ever since I had first heard of you being a threat to Ba Sing Se. You seem to be the kind of person who wants to enjoy life. Especially after you founded what is known as the finest tea shop in the city."

"You mean you knew about the war!?" Sokka exclaimed with even more annoyance.

"The Dai Li were founded by Avatar Kiyoshi," the king explained. "They only follow the Earth King, the Avatar and those that have gained the utmost trust of either one. They were obligated to keep me informed about serious events."

"They also follow the orders of others who haven't exactly reached the trust level if they are ordered to do so," Usui added.

"Speaking of which, whatever happened to the Kiyoshi Warriors?" Katara asked.

"They're just fine, I found them while they were fighting Azula a few days back," Usui answered. "Some of them had to lose their armor and clothing to make them easier to carry for the others."

"YOU!!!" Azula said with growing rage. With that rage she shot lightning to break out of her containment and went for Usui.

The Dai Li were about to act but Usui simply held his hand up as Azula sent a blue-flamed kick straight for Usui.

The flames died down as Usui held his hand out, caught the bottom of her foot and held her upside down. He then brought up a condensed piece of dirt and engulfed her hands and cuffed both them and her feet together to prevent similar acts in the future.

The scene was quite humorus given who was the one dangling from her foot.

Due to her immense frustration one key factor escaped her attention at the moment.

"I believe that is the second time you've been beaten by me," Usui stated informingly. He then smirked at her, "Third time's the charm as the saying goes." He snapped his fingers and the Dai Li assembled around him, "Take the princess and her two companions to the holding cells until she's had time to cool down, I have something I've been wanting to confirm for a few years now. Make sure that they are in separate cells." He then turned to the king when the Dai Li did as they were told, "I hope this meets your approval because she bound to figure me out on some levels."

The Earth King nodded.

Usui turned to Sokka and asked him, "You have a piece of paper with the next solar eclipse inscribed on it, do you not?"

"I do," Sokka responded.

"May I see it?" Usui asked politely.

"What for?" Sokka asked.

"Do you always have to be so suspicious of people you have recently met on some levels?"

"This war has taught me not to trust people too easily."

"Just give him the paper already," Toph said with obvious annoyance.

"Fine," Sokka gave in. He then sifted through his bag until he cam across what he was looking for. Sokka placed the paper into Usui's hand.

Usui looked at the back of the paper and saw what was written on it. He then turned to Zuko. He handed him the paper and asked, "Do you recognize this date?"

After Zuko saw the date, he looked as if he was about to cry.

"I'll take that as a yes," Usui said to the teenage prince. "I suppose visual confirmation will have to allow you to be able to understand the other reason as to why this date is so significant."

"Why exactly did he have that look?" Sokka asked, clearly confused.

"Now is not the time to speak of such matters nor is this the place," Usui changed the subject. "Let us get ourselves back to the surface. I'm sure everyone here is exhausted from today's excitement."

And they did so.

When they reached the surface, Usui turned to Iroh, "I need to speak with the retired general if none of you mind."

"That's fine," the Earth King responded. "That reminds me, the generals of Ba Sing Se need to be released."

When the king, the Avatar group, and Zuko were gone Usui turned to Iroh, "I've no doubt that you've figured out who I am in my entirety."

"I've had my suspicions if you knew who Zuko truly is," Iroh responded. "Although you may have your reasons I am greatly curious as to why you are so secretive."

"Some things are best kept from the knowledge of those who need to know it the most in order for them to truly be ready to hear it," Usui answered informatively. "The fact is that if they knew of my true identity, there would be numerous attempts to sway me to assist in bringing down the Fire Nation rather than simply taking the precautions I'm taking now and keeping it so that this war will end through knowledge of events rather than who has the biggest army or the most skilled soldier. If my suspicions are confirmed, then lives will no longer need to be sacrificed in a meaningless war."

"And what kind of suspicions would you have that you could end the war if they are confirmed?" Iroh asked, now completely interested in the answer.

"I cannot say until they are confirmed through my own form of visual aid," Usui answered with complete honesty. "The truth is that the moment I have complete confirmation of my suspicions is the moment my final plans of action begin and it is then will every bit knowledge of myself and themselves will become their own and anyone that carries their complete trust."

"Then I pray that all goes well," Iroh stated.

"So do I," Usui replied.

They headed into the palace after all that could be said has been said.

* * *

End of Chapter 

To tell you the truth, this is the longest chapter I've been able to come up with in a while. I just hope the readers enjoy it. Anyway Read and Review. And if you read carefully you'll find out a serious spoiler for future chapters.

For those who are fans of any of my other stories, I'm having some serious writer's block so I'd like people to be patient until I can get details out, which is not one of my strong points when it comes to storylines.

I'm also acting as a Beta Reader/Editor for Norma Lizeth's story 'The Muse of Air Waves' so that does take some of my free time.


	4. Chapter 3: More Revealed

**Four Elements**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters.**

I'm still bad at wording things, I just happen to have a strike of inspiration that led to me finishing this chapter. I work full-time delivering pizza for Domino's, they have some seriously delicious food there, Pizza, Bread Sticks, Cinna Sticks, Cheesy Bread, Not sure about the wing or the Kickers, but definately the Oreo Dessert Pizza. Try them and see what you like.

Chapter 3: More Revealed

* * *

In the Ba Sing Se holding cell Azula had cooled her head, and was wondering how she could lose to some nobody. 'Then again, the outcome was obvious the moment he halted my attack...' Azula then just realized something. It was this realization that led her to a deep train of thought. These thoughts kept her thinking for quite a few hours.

The clattering of a plate with food snapped Azula out of her thoughts and when she looked down, expecting to see normal prison food, she was surprised to see that the food looked delectable even from her perspective.

"Through suggestion of Master Usui, the king has ordered you to receive some of the highest quality made food in Ba Sing Se, and that includes the finest tea made from our top tea shop, I can't quite remember the name but your uncle is the one who runs it," the Dai Li member spoke. "And before you start having doubts, I can assure you that we would carry no benefits or pleasure from poisoning anything you or your allies eat, senseless killing only causes more conflict."

Although slightly surprised, Azula couldn't think of anything that would keep her from eating what was given to her, and she was quite hungry as it was so there was no point in letting the food go to waste. When she was finished she went back to her thoughts.

With Usui...

Usui was walking to the current room Iroh was staying when the Dai Li member that delivered Azula's food approached him and kneeled.

"I take it you relayed my reasoning to her about the food," Usui said.

"Among other things, she appeared to have been in deep thought when she received the food," the Dai Li member spoke.

"That's good to know," he responded, and then said, mostly to himself, "no doubt she'll figure me out before this week has ended." Usui the looked at the Dai Li member and said, "You've done well, go to the king to receive further orders."

"Yes," he said and left.

"You carry quite a bit of respect around here," Iroh said from behind Usui.

"I suppose earning it comes from teaching ones with whom had no future beforehand," he responded to the Dragon of the West. "I suppose you heard about my comment about Azula."

"Indeed I did," Iroh answered. "Although cold, Azula isn't stupid."

"Indeed," Usui responded. "Now, onto more pressing matters, completion of Zuko's training will need to be our highest priority. My time is almost up and if we can't finish everything before that, then my plans may have been all for naught."

"I will speak with him, but he can't complete his training until he finally lets go of his pride," Iroh said somewhat sadly. "I've tried explaining this to him but he just can't seem to grasp the concept or he can't let go of the past."

"Well Zuko has been a special case for quite some time," Usui stated. "I suppose that there is currently only one person who can truly get him to finally let go. I'll have to get her soon."

"And who might I ask would that be?" Iroh asked with complete curiosity.

Usui smiled sadly, "As much as I would like to say, word could leak out and disbelief would only cause Zuko to push everyone away, I will bring her tomorrow."

Iroh closed his eyes and nodded, "I do hope this works, there aren't many people in or outside of family that can get through to Zuko without much trouble."

"I was able to convince him to deceive Azula," Usui said simply.

"Yes but you carry a presence that is familiar to him," Iroh replied informingly. "One who is foreign to him or has proven themself to be untrustworthy to him will find it difficult to cooperate, no matter how much he would benefit. Azula and Zuko have had no physical conflict until several weeks back so Zuko was easily deceived. He still carries a yearning to be accepted by Ozai."

"As does any son to a father," Usui replied. "I have said what was necessary, so pardon my rudeness but I believe it is time for lunch," and with that he walked off towards the dining area.

'He seems to represent a male form of Toph who hasn't been sheltered from the world,' Iroh thought to himself as he followed.

With the king...

Kuei(The King) was walking through the prison, looking for a his former advisor's cell. He made a brief stop at some cells to see the how the Fire Nation nobility were doing.

"You three appear to be handling your imprisonment quite well," the Earth King smiled. "You most likely won't be in there for more than a few weeks, a month at most."

"So we're going to be executed," Azula stated when she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"That's not for me to decide," Kuei responded. "Besides, I don't like executions so we avoid them if possible."

"Then our lives are pretty much done for," Mai said hopelessly.

"You'd be surprised as to how little we actually execute prisoners," Kuei admitted. "Now I have a traitor to see to." And he walked off to Long Feng's cell.

When the Earth King reached the cell of his traitorous former advisor Long Feng looked up.

"What what, pray-tell, have I done to deserve this honor your majesty?" Long Feng spat out.

"I'm trying to keep as little conflict as possible between everyone," Kuei said, catching Long Feng's full attention. The Earth King smiled when he had it, "I have a proposition that will insure that you will have your freedom."

"I'm listening," Long Feng responded.

"Due to your traitorous acts against the Kingdom, nay, the entire world, you no longer have a chance as the advisor of any class," the king informed him. "However, I I am giving you the opportunity to not only redeem yourself, but also to gain the position and power higher than the King's Advisor," he paused.

"And what position, might I ask, would that be?" Long Feng asked, completely intrigued.

"Why the ruler of the Earth Kingdom," Kuei answered. "One week from today, you and I will have a bout of fighting ability. The winner will receive the throne and all honors while the loser will live the rest of his days as a civilian. The rules are simple, no assistance from anyone, no one is allowed to fight in place anyone, and no weapons of any sort, bending, however, is allowed. The loser will be the one left immobile, unconscious or, if there is no control over it, dead. What do you say to these conditions?" the King asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I agree to these terms," Long Feng answered.

"And the insure that you there will be no health issue, you will receive a complete medical check-up the day prior to the bout and any class food of your choice each meal time served by a Dai Li member," the king explained.

"You had better be ready to step down from the throne," Long Feng informed the king arrogantly. "Allowing me to bend will insure my victory."

"We shall see," Kuei responded and walked away.

At dinner...

"YOU WHAT!?" five voices shouted as the king told them of the arrangements with Long Feng.

"I believe there is more to this than it seems," Iroh stated calmly.

"You should know that although I don't like fighting in general, it doesn't mean that I can't hold my own against seasoned veteran benders," Kuei explained, calming the five(Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko) down. "And Long Feng is far from seasoned when it comes to any form of fighting."

"So you chose fighting because you knew that it would be the one thing that he 'knew' he could best you at," Iroh stated, completely unsurprised. As a member of royalty he knew about the requirements of fighting, you must be able to hold you own against, if not best, an experienced general before your teen years.

"It doesn't matter how much Long Feng thinks he knows about fighting if he's never faced someone on fair terms," Kuei said simply.

"That is a good point," Sokka said. "Now that I think about it Long Feng hasn't once fought us face to face."

"Always hiding behind tha Dai Li," Kuei stated. "Now it wasn't until recently that the Fire Nation has shown itself to be a great threat since Iroh was leading an attack. The citizens come to Ba Sing Se because of its safety, if they were to know that we were nearly penetrated by the Fire Nation there would be complete panic, which is why I let Long Feng do as he wished. Besides, if I hadn't, he would have been more inclined to fight and therefore would have gained more experience in his bending," he finished making his point. "Now if there is nothing else to discuss, the food has arrived."

And the rest of the day went uneventful.

The next day Usui went back into the caverns far beneath the city to retrieve who came for.

He walked to tall who was alongside a beautiful, middle-aged woman. "We are in need of your assistance," he said to the woman. "If you both will accompany me back to the palace everything will be explained there."

Both of them nodded and picked up there cloaks to keep from being reconized.

They arrived at the palace while keeping a steady walking pace.

Iroh was waiting, patiently playing a game of Pai Sho against Kuei, who appeared to be winning.

"I can only guess that one of the two you've brought will be helping Zuko with the final achievement of his training," Iroh stated.

"We've been partially informed that it was to help Zuko out, we just don't know how much," tall spoke.

"Zhao!" Iroh said with venom in his voice as he moved into a fighting stance. "Why are you here!?" he demanded

"I am under the orders of my lady here," tall, now revealed as Zhao answered, indicating the one standing next to him.

The lady lowered her hood revealing the last person Iroh thought to ever see again, "You're..."

"We'd do well not to reveal her name until we find Zuko," Usui stated. He snapped his fingers, a Dai Li member came forth and he asked politely, "Would you please tell me where Zuko is?"

"He is currently in the gardens working on his meditation," the Dai Li member responded.

"Very good," Usui said. "We should get going."

The lady nodded and put her hood up to keep Zuko from running.

"And your majesty," Usui said.

"Yes," Kuei answered.

"You'd best put a lower piece here to remain ahead," Usui indicated one specific place.

"I'll do that," Kuei answered and did so.

"Looks like my loss," Iroh stated. He's not one to complain over a loss of a game.

Usui was guiding Zhao and the lady towards the garden.

When they reached the gardens they found Zuko in deep concentration.

"Learning control," Usui stated. "Definately a good idea."

"I learned that the hard way," Zhao admitted remebering his blunder with his boats which he sunk.

"ZHAO!!!" Zuko yelled jumping into a fighting stance like Iroh did. "HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!?"

"That's a story best left for later on," Usui stated.

"Why are you here?" Zuko asked, calming down when Zhao made no move to attack.

"I am here under order of protection," Zhao answered.

"Who did father order you to protect and why?" Zuko asked.

"It wasn't your father who made the order," Zhao stated.

"It was me," the lady specified.

"But due to Zhao's position as admiral only member of the royal family who still have power are able to give that order," Zuko said. "Neither uncle nor I can give that order and Azula doesn't know if your alive or not, that means..."

The lady lowered her hood to reveal the one person Zuko missed more than anyone else.

"MOTHER!!!" he yelled as he rushed over to hug her with tears in his eyes.

"You have grown to be a fine man Zuko," Ursa said as she hugged him back.

Indeed, the lady of the Fire Nation and Fire Lord Ozai's wife, Fire Lady Ursa was back in Zuko's life.

* * *

End of Chapter...

People revealed, I left quite a distinct hints for those who didn't see this coming. R&R


	5. Chapter 4: The Fights

**Four Elements**

Stuff revealed, including Fire Lady Ursa, and people are probably wondering how exactly did Zhao survive his encounter with the Ocean Spirit. Many are probably also wondering the true identity of Usui. Anyone want to try, more specifically can anyone message me what Usui's name means. No hints here, just think about Avatar and go through translations and you may just be able to figure out a very serious spoiler about this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters, if I did, I wouldn't be broke.

Chapter 4: The Fights

* * *

It was the day of the bout between Kuei, the King of Ba Sing Se, and Long Feng, the traitorous former secretariot of the king, and the arena that was constructed for occasions like this was full of the citizens of the Earth Kingdom Capital.

The people wanted to see the traitor receive his just desserts. Although the people would love to deliver the blows themselves, they felt that having the king represent them and everything they've had to go through would be enough. Some were skeptical that the king could hold his own against one of them let alone Long Feng, but they didn't speak out of, not so much of wanting Long Feng to win, as trusting their king's judgement.

Sitting in the King's custom view station was the Avatar's group, Iroh, Zuko, Ursa, Zhao, the Freedom Fighters, Jet included, and Usui, who carried a metal staff with him.

"Why did you bring a staff?" Katara asked curiously.

Usui just answered simply, "You never know."

"Who knew that this would be such a big event?" Toph said while trying to bear all the sound around her.

"If you look at what's happening, it's not all that surprising," Sokka replied. "We have the ruler of the Earth Kingdom and the man who was acting like the kingdom belonged to him fighting for the position of king. I'm still wondering about what he was thinking when he came up with this plan. I mean, wouldn't it be easier to just keep Long Feng locked up?"

"Although easier, Long Feng wouldn't give up if imprisoned," Usui explained. "He's the kind of man who will do anything to get what he wants. He'll just keep on trying until he finally has complete control over Ba Sing Se, or until he dies. In this situation, he finds himself at his greatest advantage," Usui started looking around. "An arena composed completely of earth, the element he bends, against a king who will use no weapons nor can bend. To be defeated in these conditions will make him give up on his tyranny, knowing that he can't beat the king and finally walk the streets as a normal citizen. Well, as normal as the people segmenting him in a crowd will be. That and the cell he was locked in will be vacant."

None could argue with this logic.

Kuei walked into the arena, in full battle attire and his glasses on, and the people cheered loudly.

Toph covered her ears.

Zuko noticed this and thought, 'I can only imagine how unbearable this is for her.'

Toph turned to where she felt someone staring, "What are you looking at Princess?"

"Princess?" Zuko asked, slightly offended. 'She gave everyone else a nickname, I guess she doesn't see me as a threat. It's a start.'

"Yeah, what of it?" Toph said rudely.

"It's better than being hated," he responded. He then muttered to himself, "Or feared."

Toph heard this and her opinion of him rose. 'He doesn't seem like the Avatar obsessed jerk Sokka made him out to be. Plus, he is Iroh's nephew.'

As Long Feng entered the arena, shackled and escorted by a Dai Li member, the people started shouting their disdain for him.

The Dai Li member unshackled Long Feng and he stood up straight, facing Kuei. "Two walk in, one a king, the other a criminal. When this is over, there will only be a king and a peasant," Long Feng paused and smiled arrogantly, "And that king will be me."

"There is no specification as to when we have to start, so you can make the first move," Kuei stated.

Long Feng wasted no time and sent a boulder straight for Kuei.

Kuei simply dodged as if it were nothing and jumped back a few feet. He then ran straight towards Long Feng.

The former secretariat was surprised at the king's speed and sent a mass of earth spikes toward him in defense.

Kuei flipped high over the defense and landed about two meters to Long Feng's left. He then rush over and double palmed him straight in the stomach as Long Feng turned toward him, knocking him back seven feet and surprising the citizens.

Needless to say, Long Feng was shocked himself, 'That blow felt like a war hammer hit at average speed.'

Kuei just readjusted his glasses and stepped back into his fighting stance.

Long Feng thought the king was mocking him and refused to believe that the king was stronger than him. He sent wave after wave of earth towards Kuei, which said person dodged with little to no difficulty. This just frustrated Long Feng as he kept up his relentless attacks.

Kuei watched calmly as each careless attack was sent towards him as he approached Long Feng while dodging.

In one last act of desperation, Long Feng sent an eight foot high wall of earth straight towards Kuei.

Kuei looked and saw many different places that could be used for physical ascension and jumped upon two of them before reaching the top and jumping and landing a foot behind Long Feng. Kuei then raised his right arm, swung his elbow behind him with great force and hit Long Feng in his left temple, effectively knocking him down.

As Long Feng was losing consciousness he heard one thing from the Kuei, "It appears that it is me stands as king and you that lies as a peasant." And Long Feng lost complete consciousness.

The crowd cheered excitedly, much to Toph's annoyance.

Everyone except Usui, Iroh and Ursa were completely taken by surprised.

Zuko expected the king to have some skill, but to best someone who, not only, could bend, but also had the advantage, in only two blow was enough to make his eyes widen slightly.

Toph herself thought that there was something about the king that was different, but she never really put thought about it much until now. The way he carried himself seemed to carry a grace that was rarely seen, or in Toph's case felt, in this world. She's seen four other people so far that could carry themselves so well. The first was Aang, not so surprising considering he's the Avatar. The second was Azula, no matter how she despised her, Toph had to admit this. The third was Iroh, as an experienced General this wasn't really a surprise either. The fourth was Zuko, the way he carried so spoke wonders to her as to how he's lived, he had to work hard to gain the skills he carried, as not just a fire bender, but as an experienced warrior. In this way she supposed they were alike, in that they both had to gain strength in their own ways, they had to work to be who they were today. 'Maybe he and I should spar sometime.'

Kuei raised his hand and the crowd quieted down, which relieved Toph.

The Earth king gestured for three Dai Li members. When they came he gave them an order indicating Long Feng.

The three members nodded, Long Feng up and brought him out of the stadium.

Kuei then looked around and started speaking a loudly as possible, "My fair citizens, I understand your fear of the Dai Li and disdain for Long Feng, but I will make one warning. I didn't particularly like his methods either, but as of now, his crimes are pardoned, with this defeat he will finally go back to living with nothing he earn through deception and trickery. The Dai Li, however will be peace keepers, under no circumstances, no matter how much hatred is held, will assaulting him will be allowed." Kuei paused letting everyone take in this information. Just as the citizens were about to complain again Kuei spoke out again, "This is not a law of favoritism, every citizen of Ba Sing Se has the same protection from this day forward. I will be having an open court for any kind of crime complaint. There is however one thing I've been meaning to announce. Discrimination of any form will not be allowed. The full explanation of the laws are written down within the courthouse. Ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it. If someone has trouble finding the courthouse, there should be a Dai Li member nearby to help. I have said my peace for today. If anyone has any complaints with the laws they can speak with me in person during in the court, no one will be ignored." Having said what he needed to say, Kuei walked out of the arena with complete dignity.

The only thing Sokka could say was, "I'll have to check up on the laws, it sounds like he'll refuse to make exceptions."

"He won't," Usui said. "That's how King Kuei works. He carries no greed for power or wealth. If he had it his way, he probably would even be the leader of Ba Sing Se."

"Why is that?" Katara asked, her curiosity peeked.

"Because Kuei doesn't believe himself to be worthy of the position of King," Usui explained. "He sees everyone as an equal. Kuei has never wanted to be treated any differently than a citizen, but his circumstances of being king since he was young has left him with little to no freedom. That's probably why he wanted to ride on Appa, because that's probably the most free he's ever felt."

"I can understand the feeling of constriction," Zuko admitted. "As royalty, the majority are raised to think that they are better than everyone else. That just because they have a higher station that they can do anything else. It was that I valued soldiers' lives that I ended up being banished. I saw their worth."

Ursa hugged her son, "I'm sorry you've had to endure all of those hardships without me."

"Some hardships are worth it if you no longer live in confusion," Zuko admitted while embracing back. "For the past eight years I didn't know what I wanted. It wasn't until recently that my vision has been clear. I just wanted father's approval. Honor was never worth such hardships and sacrifices."

Ursa smiled, "You've become a great man." She then kissed his forehead.

This caused him to blush a bit.

Katara just thought the display was sweet while Sokka was thinking of poking fun at Zuko later. Both, however, were envious. Both knew that no matter how much time passes, the wounds of losing a loved one will never vanish completely.

Toph herself was somewhat envious given that neither of her parents showed this kind of affection to her. No matter how tough her exterior or how powerful she is, Toph is still a twelve year old girl and still wanted affection like this. This, however, didn't stop her from throwing jabs at Zuko's pride, "Ah, isn't this sweet, Princess is getting embarassed."

Iroh just chuckled at her antics.

"Maybe we should settle this," Zuko said calmly, letting go of his mother.

"Anytime, anywhere," Toph said, accepting his challenge.

"Since we're in an arena and it's been vacated by everyone but ourselves, how about here and now," Zuko proposed.

"Sure," Toph responded excitedly and jumped over the wall.

Zuko calmly walked over to the steps and went through the combatents' entrance. This took about five minutes.

Toph shouted impatiently, "What's taking so long, Princess?"

"This should be interesting," Usui stated.

"I agreed," Iroh replied.

Toph just stood there, waiting, when Zuko entered.

"Took you long enough," Toph said, still impatient.

"I decided to take my time and enjoy the surroundings," Zuko admitted. "I haven't been able to relax like this in quite a few years."

"What makes you so sure that it's a good idea to relax while fighting me?" Toph asked.

Zuko just smirked while taking his stance, "I never said that it was."

Without warning the two started. Earth and fire flew around them.

Both had mutual respect for one another, so to show even more so neither were holding back.

Kuei walked in his normal attire while they were fighting. He noticed the two were sparring and decided not to interfere.

Throughout the entire fight, Zuko found that he couldn't get through Toph's defense. Though he was thankful for his own agility which allowed him to be able dodge better than most. Zuko found that if he was to win this fight than he would have to get through her defense. This may be a spar but they were still testing one another's strength. He stood twenty meters from her. Toph was standing near the middle of the arena while Zuko's back was to the wall. In one last bit of desperation he started moving his hands in a pattern few have seen. Through the movement Zuko was thinking, 'Whether or not other people are here, as long as mother is here I will hold nothing back. If I lose, it will be with dignity,' with these thoughts Zuko finally felt an inner peace and when he finished the movements and pointed his index and middle fingers and his thumb together the last thing he expected happened. Zuko shot lightning straight towards Toph. He then heard a metallic sound as Toph heard the attack and put up an earth wall in defense. The lightning pierced right through it, causing dust to rise blinding everyone of the outcome.

Nearly everyone looked shocked at what they saw when the dust cleared.

* * *

End of Chapter.

You can only guess what happened. All I do is mention small parts and never their relevance. Anyway, R&R.


	6. Chapter 5: Shoukaki

**Four Elements**

Quite a few things become self explanatory in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be broke.

Chapter 5: Shoukaki

* * *

When the dust cleared, what everyone saw was the metal staff Usui had brought with him in front of Toph with the top area blackened a bit. 

"Like I said before," Usui said. "You never know."

"How did you know that would work?" Katara asked.

"This was actually a training method I developed after Roku had been a little careless," Usui explained. "Most of the time, when he was training, there was never a decent waterbender around him when he used lightning, so there were too many risks if there was a person approaching or a stray animal came fourth."

"Waterbending for lightning training?" Katara asked, interrupting Usui.

"Water can redirect a lightning currents, as long as the bender isn't touching the water they could lead the lightning straight to the ground," Usui continued. "I had thought of the training method shortly after a thunderstorm, during which I noticed a sword protuding from the ground seemed to be attracting the vast majority of the lightning, rather than the trees around it, which were vastly taller. After I commisioned a blacksmith to make a metal staff, I stuck it in the ground during one of Roku's lightning training sessions and Roku decided to humor me. Needless to say, he was surprised that the staff not only remained intact, but looked to be in better condition that if it were to be hit by a small flame. It doesn't matter how much power the lightning has behind it, a bolt of lightning is an instant current, so heating the metal wasn't possible. The staff stayed intact during every training session."

"Ingenius," Sokka said in complete amazement. "Although you did create a method that allow Firebenders to master lightning quickly."

"Would you have rather had lives sacrificed, or meaningless destruction?" Usui asked rhetorically.

"Point taken," Sokka responded.

"We should probably see if Toph is alright," Katara said.

Everyone else nodded. When they reached her they noticed Zuko was checking to see if Toph had any burns, much to her objection.

"I said I'm fine Princess," Toph stated.

"Too much pride isn't a good thing," Zuko responded. "That was my first time releasing a successful lightning bolt anywhere, so excuse me if I'm a little concerned for an ally's well-being. I don't know how powerful it was, so we'd better be glad this staff intercepted it."

"Thanks," Toph stated.

"Why are you thanking me?" Zuko asked. "That lightning bolt could have killed you."

"You showed me a warrior's form of respect," Toph answered. "You didn't hold back because of my being a girl, blind or an ally."

"You deserve it," Zuko admitted. "You've probably been oppressed as a human simply for being a girl, and being blind most likely made it worse. Your blindness, however, seems to have allowed you to master earthbending better than almost every earthbender I've seen. Where did you learn your earthbending?" he asked curiously.

"It was taught to me by the original earthbenders, the badger moles," Toph answered. "I wandered from home when I was younger, I ended up in a massive cavern. I was alone until the badger moles came along. We played for a bit, they were earthbending and I felt the earth moving along. I only did it through instinct, but after that I just kept earthbending on my own, it wasn't until much later that I found out what earthbending was."

"That certainly is an interesting bit of information," Usui stated. "That's actually very similar to the circumstances in which I learned bending, I learned from Shoukaki. He currently lives near the shore of Kiyoshi Island. You've probably met him at one point in time, he's not someone you forget very easily."

"But I don't remember meeting anyone by that name on Kiyoshi Island," Aang responded while thinking. "Although we were rushed to leaving the island."

"My apologies," Zuko stated.

"No problem, your helping me escape made up for quite a bit," Aang then continued. "If Shoukaki is as memorable as you say I don't think we would have missed him."

"Are you sure?" Usui asked with a grin that everyone seriously thought looked eerily similar to Toph's. "I hope you aren't thinking that he's human."

"Well you did mention that you learned like Toph did," Sokka said. "There must have been some badger moles living on Kiyoshi Island."

"Actually there are none," Usui responded. "Shoukaki is an Unagi."

"How could you have met an Unagi in the Earth Kingdom, let alone being taught earthbending from an aquatic creature?" Sokka asked.

"And once again you're being narrow-minded," Usui responded. "When did I ever say that I was from the Earth Kingdom?"

That comment shut Sokka up.

Usui started removing his beige cloak, "Not once have I ever said that I was from the Earth Kingdom, just because I can earthbend you assume I was born in the Earth Kingdom. I'm certain that Aang wouldn't like to be stereotyped as someone from the the Water Tribes just because he can waterbend."

"But that's not the same thing," Sokka argued. "Aang's the Avatar, he's suppose to be able to waterbend."

"Are you so sure that it's not the same?" Usui asked as he finished removing his cloak to reveal a blue attire that appeared to be faded and worn with age. He moved his hands and the water from Katara's gourd flowed out and acted through Usui's movement, "Perhaps it's safe to say that the legend of the Avatar that you know of is incomplete."

Usui's waterbending surprised everyone but Ursa, Zhao, Iroh and Kuei.

"So there are two Avatar's?" Katara asked slightly hopeful but mostly confused.

"Actually there are four," Iroh answered. "The legend itself never specified how many Avatars there were for each generation, with an Avatar to master four elements it makes sense for there to be one born in each element."

"How are you aware of this Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Because I was told by one," Iroh stated. "Her name was Nitu, and she was the Avatar of Earth."

"She was my earthbending teacher," a tear slid from Usui's eye as showed them a lonely smile in reminiscence, "and my wife."

"You were married?" Aang asked with confusion and hope in his voice.

Usui just laughed as he saw all the emotions running across Aang's face, "Well, of course, how else could my two granddaughters become your teachers if I wasn't. I don't give into carnal pleasures without being completely commited to the one I'm with. And you may want to keep control of your facial expressions, You never know when an enemy can use it against you."

The looks of surprise on everyone but Iroh's and Ursa's faces were priceless.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't have descendants?" Usui asked rhetorically. "What is with the world and thinking things like this?"

"I honestly have no clue," Iroh answered.

Usui tapped his foot twice, "My time in this plane of existence is nearly done. I have two weeks at most, then my spirit will finish transferring to my next incarnation."

"You mean we'll have to find you again!?" Sokka said, slightly annoyed. "We still have no clue where the other two are."

"Tell me something," Usui said. "Do you believe in coincidence?"

"I'm not sure," Sokka admitted, "and why is this relevant anyway?"

"Because coincidence is just another most people would prefer to use over destiny," Usui answered. "Do you believe it to be coincidence that you two just happen to find Aang trapped in that iceburg, or that Zuko had found you the very same day? Was it coincidence that you are all here to this day?" Usui's word confused nearly everyone there. "Then how about a demonstration," he then walke over to Toph and reached his hand out. "May I please take your hand?"

Toph just shrugged and pulled her hand up.

Usui simply took ahold of her and, at that moment, Toph became more surprised and scared than any other time in her life. When she tried to pull away Usui simply kept a firm grip on her hand.

"Toph, what's wrong?" Katara asked. "You're acting like you're scared."

"This is the first time she's ever been able to see anything without relying on earthbending," Usui answered for her while keeping his eyes on her. "Being born blind, she's never actually seen anything in the nearly thirteen years she's been alive."

"How do you know my age?" Toph asked and was surprised the see the girl she was seeing moving her mouth to the exactly the same words she was saying. "What am I seeing?"

"There's a saying that you should look through other people's eyes," Usui said while looking at everyone else. "You are seeing yourself."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

Usui looked in her direction.

"I believe he is saying that Toph is seeing through his eyes," Iroh answered.

Usui looked at Iroh.

"But how is that possible?" Sokka asked.

Usui looked at Sokka while answering "Direct skin contact. It's the closest thing a spirit within two bodies will get until the body of one finally passes on."

"So you're saying..." Aang started as Usui looked in his direction.

"That Toph is your next incarnation," Zuko finished.

"Yes," Usui answered. "I've been aware of the majority of her progress for some time. I doubt Lao didn't know of her destiny, even if she's blind. The day I die will probably be the day you will be able to see the world unhindered. Your Avatar spirit will not awaken until you awaken it within the temple of the Avatar of Earth."

"Okay, so we have two," Sokka said. "Unless the Avatar of Water and the Avatar of Fire just happen to be standing in this arena we'll still need to find them."

Usui, Iroh and Ursa were mentally laughing at the irony of his words.

Toph just asked Usui, "Why are you laughing?"

'I'm laughing in my mind,' Usui explained mentally. 'The physical contact allows a mental connection as well.' Usui then looked around to see the looks on Ursa's and Iroh's faces, 'And apparently they see the humor in his words as well. If you don't want anyone to hear you the speak mentally.'

'I'm still wondering why you think what Sokka said was funny,' Toph stated mentally.

'That is for a later date,' Usui thought as everyone was looking at them. "With this physical contact Toph can hear my thoughts as well. I was laughing mentally."

Just then part of the ground created a slanted openning and the people who were living underground walked in wearing hooded cloaks.

"Bumi!" Aang said excitedly as he ran to hug him.

"You may want to hold all of your excitement in," Bumi said as he hugged back. "Because there is someone I know you'll want to see again."

Aang pulled back, "And who is that? You're the only one I knew from over a century that's still alive."

"Are you sure about that Aang?" a voice from behind Aang stated.

Aang's eyes started to tear up as he recognized that voice instantly. He turned around as the figure standing behing lowered his hood to reveal the only father figure Aang had ever had in his life, Monk Gyatso.

He then ran and tackled Gyatso to the ground in a huge hug. "How?" was Aang's only question.

"The same as Roku," Usui explained as he looked over in there direction, allowing Toph to see them as well. "It was my duty as well as Jufeng's and Nitu to make sure that balance remained possible. Although I didn't enjoy lives being lost, which nearly included the three of us, it was a pain and guilt we had to endure. It was actually Jufeng that saved Gyatso from dieing. Now I believe we should get back to the palace to continue this discussion. Besides, I think Azula would want to see her mother as well."

"You never said that Azula was in Ba Sing Se," Ursa reprimanded.

"Unfortunately, due to her own lack of knowledge of events she still remains loyal to Ozai," Usui responded. "She is far too intelligent and unpredictable to let free so she's been in a holding cell since I met her."

"May I request some time with her out of her cell?" she asked.

Usui smiled, "It doesn't bother me, but I'm not the one you need to ask."

Ursa turned to Kuei, "Will you allow it?"

"I don't see why not," the king responded. "As long as you have some form of defense."

"I was planning on having Zuko alongside me anyway," Ursa admitted. She turned to her son, "As long as it's okay with you."

Zuko smiled, "I have no problem with it."

Kuei then stated, "Well then let's get back to the palace. Dai Li, please fix up the arena."

The members there nodded.

Kuei turned to Bumi, "King Bumi, would you please?"

"No problem," Bumi then raised his hands and a dome engulfed everyone except the Dai Li members and sunk into the ground, their destination, the Ba Sing Se palace.

* * *

End of Chapter 

**Translations:**

**Japanese:**

Usui: Rain Water

Shoukaki: Fire Extinguisher

**Chinese:**

Nitu: Soil

Jufeng: Hurricane

Stuff revealed and a few translation of names. I left quite a few distinct hints, including his stunt when Azula attacked him in Chapter 2. He didn't bend any water to extinguish the flames so the only logical explanation is he forced the fire to die down through his own firebending. My idea if an Avatar from each nation in each generation is the reason why I called this story Four Elements. And finally my idea with Usui's staff is easy for a person to figure out if they know basic physics.


	7. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Chash123

Fichunter

MegaKiraraLover

Tatsu_Shawna

Anime Insaniac

ALSO, there is a petition officially started to send to FanFiction about this issue. Please support it by going to this site. Every name helps!

www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction


End file.
